Kun-chan And White Wolf's Hentai Fics
by Caroline 'Kunoichi' Seawright
Summary: VERY sick (funny?) lemon fanfic, started by White Wolf and myself as an attempt to out-do each other in putting Ranma characters into perverse situations! ^^;
1. Kun-chan And White Wolf's Hentai Fic

Kun-chan And White Wolf's Hentai Fic I  
  
  
Ranma: Akane, the only reason I don't want to marry you is because I want  
to make love to you in my girl form too.   
  
Akane: Honto? But... I want to do that!   
  
Ranma: COLD WATER!!! I NEED SOME COLD WATER NOW!!!!!   
  
*****  
  
Akari: Oh, Ryouga-sama! I love you so much!   
  
Ryouga: And I love you, Akari-chan!   
  
Akari *splashes* cold water over Ryouga  
  
Akari: Now come and love me more, you sexy beast!   
  
*****  
  
Shampoo: Mousse, Shampoo need a man.   
  
Mousse *splashes* Shampoo and locks her in his cage.   
  
Mousse: I'd rather have Ukyo. Okonomiyaki tastes better than ramen  
anyday.   
  
Shampoo: Meow!   
  
*****  
  
Happousai: Oh, panties, panties, panties! Where are my lovely panties?   
  
Shampoo: Meow!! Meow!!   
  
*Shampoo-neko is still locked in the cage*  
  
Happousai: Oh, what a pretty cat! Just what I need since I can't find any  
panties...   
  
*Takes Shampoo-neko out of the cage*  
  
Shampoo: Meow?   
  
Happousai: Now to get some pussy...   
  
*****  
  
Ukyo opens the door to Ranma's room.   
  
Ukyo: Oh Ran-chan... OH! RAN-CHAN!! AKANE!!   
  
Akane looks up, and Ranma-chan pulls her head from between Akane's legs.   
  
Ranma-chan: Ucchan... Er... Um...   
  
Akane: Wanna join us?   
  
Ukyo: Thought you'd never ask... That damn Mousse is chasing me again,  
and I much prefer you two...   
  
*****  
  
Mousse: UKYOU!!!   
  
Mousse glomps onto something that he thinks is Ukyou  
  
Mousse: Now we can be together, my love!   
  
Cologne: *copying Ukyou's voice* Let's go, Mousse, baby!   
  
*****  
  
Happosai can be seen exhausted on the floor, passed out.   
  
Shampoo-neko is laying stretched out, with a cigarette in her mouth.   
  
Shampoo: Meow... Meow...   
  
Happosai: Un....   
  
Shampoo: MEOW!!!   
  
Happosai: What, AGAIN??   
  
*****  
  
Mousse bursts in.   
  
Mousse: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SHAMPOO??   
  
Happousai: Save me!   
  
Mousse blinks and puts on his glasses. Then he grins and gets out a roll  
of duct tape and he pulls out his rather large 'hidden weapon'.   
  
Mousse: It's my turn!   
  
Shampoo: Meowwwww!!!   
  
*****  
  
Ranma: So, who's on first?   
  
Akane: What's on first?   
  
Ukyo: No, Who's on first.   
  
Ranma: That's what I want to know!   
  
Ukyo: What's on second.   
  
Akane: Who's on second?   
  
Ukyo: No, Who's on first.   
  
Ranma: I don't know!   
  
Ukyo: He's on third.   
  
Ranma: Well, I don't mind being third, BUT WHO IS ON FIRST???   
  
Ukyo: Naturally.   
  
*****  
  
Kodachi: Oniisama, what's Sasuke doing?  
  
Kunou: Nothing to concern you, sister.  
  
Kodachi: Does he usually kneel before you like that?  
  
Kunou: Every day and twice on Sundays.  
  
Sasuke: Mmph!  
  
*****  
  
P-chan leaves Akari sleeping and heads for some hot water. Naturally, he  
gets lost. However, he finds the Neko-hanten  
  
P-chan: Bweee...  
  
Shampoo-neko: Meow...  
  
P-chan: Bwee!!!  
  
Shampoo-neko: Purr!!!  
  
You get the idea.  
  
*****  
  
Konatsu: Ukyou-sama? Ukyou-sama? Where are you?  
  
A potted plant: Ukyou-sama? Where?  
  
Konatsu: Who's there?  
  
A head pops out of the potted plant  
  
Head: Tsubasa is here... Oh, wow! You're pretty!  
  
Konatsu blushes: Thanks. So are you...  
  
Tsubasa: Want to go to the back room for a little while? I've got something  
to show you!  
  
Konatsu: Sure! And *I've* got something to show *you*!  
  
*****  
  
Mousse wakes up and notices who he thinks is Cologne laying near him  
on the floor.  
  
Mousse: That evil gnome. She's always abusing me. Pretending to be  
Ukyo-sama...  
  
'Cologne' (Happosai) stirs.  
  
Mousse: Well, it's payback time!  
  
Happosai looks up just in time to see Mousse grab him, and duct tape his  
mouth closed.  
  
Mousse: Now Noone can hear you, and he won't help you anyway.  
  
Happosai, too exhausted by Shampoo-chan to escape, faints in fear.  
  
Mousse pulls out his 'secret weapon' again.  
  
Mousse: NOW WHO'S THE IDIOT?!?  
  
*****  
  
Ukyou: Hmm. I need to go for a walk after all that.  
  
Ranma: What? I didn't tire you out?  
  
Akane: Ranma, you're male, remember?  
  
Ranma: Oh, yeah... no wonders I'm so sleepy. I was fine back when I was  
in girl form, even after Ukyou joined!  
  
Ukyou: *smirk* Well, lets see how tired you *really* are!  
  
*splash*  
  
Akane: Oooh, again!  
  
*****  
  
Kodachi walks in on her brother's bath.  
  
Kuno: What now?  
  
Kodachi: Brother dear... what Sasuke was doing for you earlier...  
  
Kuno: Yes? He's quite good at it.  
  
Kodachi: He should be. He learned from my doing it for him.  
  
Kuno leaps from the bath, and kneels before her.  
  
Kuno: Kodachi, I humbly beg to learn the technique of the mast... Er,  
mistress!  
  
Kodachi: Very well... but first...  
  
Kodachi rips off her leotard.  
  
Kodachi: You must do *me* a favor...  
  
*****  
  
Mikado and Azusa roller blade down the street and hear all these very loud  
moaning (and other) sounds coming from various places.  
  
Azusa: San-chan, what's happening?  
  
Mikado: I'm not sure, but it sure as heck isn't going to happen to us! I'm  
off to find a few fangirls to kiss!  
  
Mikado skates off, Azusa trying to catch up to him.  
  
Azusa: San-chan! Tell Azusa-chan what's going on!!!  
  
*****  
  
A calm peace settled over the land. Akane, Ranma, & Ukyo snuggled  
together for warmth that night. Kuno learned how wonderful sisters could  
be. Konatsu & Tsubasa... well, afterwards, they would become great  
friends. But not all would end so well...  
  
Elsewhere, a small cat lay curled up asleep. She never noticed the three  
figures creeping up on her...   
  
Ryoga: Mousse, do you have the hot water?  
  
Happosai: Hurry my boy, she's got the abilty to handle all of us at  
once... We can all share her!   
  
Mousse tosses the hot water across the room. A surprised Chinese amazon  
leaps awake. "No, not all three!"  
  
Shampoo-neko sighed and continued sleeping. Her great grand-mother could  
handle them without her help.  
  
  
THE END  
  
(Or is it?)  
  
Authors' Notes:   
  
White Wolf  
Blame Kun-chan! She encouraged me!  
  
Kun-chan  
What can I say? Didn't have anything else better to do at the time! ^_^   
I wonder if this will get to 'Worst Ranma Fanfic Ever'...? ^_~  
  
  
http://www.thekeep.org/~kunoichi/kunoichi/fanfics.html  



	2. Kun-chan And White Wolf's Hentai Fic

Kun-chan And White Wolf's Hentai Fic II  
  
  
Mousse: Now, where are my glasses... Ack!   
  
*splash*  
  
Cologne: Now come and be useful for a change, duck-boy... that bill of  
yours NEVER fails to impress...   
  
Mousse: Kwaa! Kwack! Kwaaaaack *muffled sounds of duck in terror*  
  
Cologne: Oh, YES! DUCK BOY, DO IT! Ahhhhh... If.. ohh... if you are REALLY  
good, I'll...aaaaaaahhh... use Shampoo-nekooooooooh... next time.. YES!!   
  
-----  
  
Shampoo: Use Shampoo for what....GREAT GRANDMOTHER?!?!   
  
Cologne: Oh! ShamPOO!!!! Ahhh... Ummmm.... It's not.... ohhhh... It's  
not what you think....   
  
Shampoo: Shampoo think great grandmother steal Shampoo plaything.   
  
Cologne: Ohhhhhh.... Ok, it is what you think. AHHH!!!!   
  
*splash*  
  
Shampoo-neko: MEOW!!   
  
Cologne: Now, the full body cat tongue...   
  
-----  
  
Mikado: Here looks a good place for dinne... ACK! WHAT IS THAT BAKAMONO  
DOING TO THAT DUCK AND CAT?!   
  
Azusa: Ooohhhhhh! Kawaii!!!   
  
Azusa glomps onto the three squirming bodies of the ghoul, the cat and the  
duck and does something unmentionable to them all, naming them 'Fredrick'  
  
Mikado: I'm outta here!   
  
-----  
  
Nabiki: Wow, pictures of Ranma, Akane, & Ukyou. But who can I sell these  
to?   
  
Kasumi: Oh Nabiki, could you... What are those??   
  
Nabiki holds up a picture of Ranma-chan & Akane kissing. Both are naked.   
  
Nabiki: Ranma & Akane are getting along better now.   
  
Kasumi: But he's a girl!   
  
Nabiki: Well, Akane always said she hated boys...   
  
Kasumi: I wonder what it's like to kiss another girl...   
  
Nabiki gets an evil grin.   
  
-----  
  
Mikado skates along until...   
  
Mikado: Oh, it's a pretty girl! Got to get HER into bed... after all, all  
that... tension... I've got after watching Azusa and her new pets...   
  
Herb (female): Huh? *thinks* Maybe I can use Nyanniichuan on this guy and  
get a girl in bed... FINALLY!   
  
-----  
  
Mikado: Hello there, beautiful...   
  
A fast moving blur leaps at Herb, while...  
  
Herb tries to *Splash!* Mikado. However....  
  
Herb: Oops. I missed.  
  
Mikado is still male, and is holding a wet wrinkled old lady.  
  
Happi-chan: What... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?  
  
Happi-chan begins feeling him... er, herself.  
  
Herb & Mikado: Yuck!  
  
Happi-chan: Oh wow...  
  
-----  
  
Ryouga: Koko wa doka...? *nosebleed*faints*  
  
Akane: Hmm? What happened to him?  
  
Ranma-chan: Well, we're both girls and in the middle of...  
  
Akane: Well! Don't stop!  
  
Ranma-chan: But what about Ryouga?  
  
Akane: When he wakes up, he can join in!  
  
-----  
  
Soun: Kasumi, did you have a chance to wash...NO!!!!!! STOP!!!!  
  
Soun begins bawling. "Wah!!! Not my perfect daughter..."  
  
Kasumi: Oh father... it was just an innocent kiss...  
  
Nabiki: I dunno Kasumi. Using your tongue that way isn't very innocent.  
  
Kasumi: Oh dear. What way should I use it? Let me try again...  
  
Kasumi leans over and begins kissing Nabiki again.  
  
-----  
  
Soun: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! My Kasumi! I thought that  
you were only for me!  
  
Kasumi breaks off the kiss and smiles apologetically to Soun  
  
Nabiki: Don't worry, daddy, I'll hire her out to you... for a price.  
  
Soun: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!  
  
Genma: Don't worry, Tendou-kun. I'll keep you entertained while you don't  
have any money.  
  
Soun: But shogi isn't as good as that!  
  
Genma: Who said anything about shogi?  
  
-----  
  
Ranma-chan: He's still asleep.  
  
Akane: That's not my fault... you're the one who...  
  
Ranma-chan: Let's not assign blame... you did it too.  
  
Ryoga mumbles in his sleep, "Oh, pig tailed goddess, your tongue is  
divine.."  
  
Akane rolls her eyes while Ranma blushes.  
  
Ranma-chan: Well, I couldn't leave him horny and unsatisfied, could I?  
  
Akane: *I'm* still horny...  
  
*splash*  
  
Ranma: I can fix that...  
  
-----  
  
Akari: Oh, Katsu-nishiki, come here...  
  
Katsu-nishiki: Erk?  
  
Akari: I haven't been with Ryouga-sama is *so* long... so lets have a little  
fun, boy!  
  
Katsu-nishiki: Ernk!  
  
-----  
  
And so the final Hentai chapter comes to a close...  
  
Our three Chinese friends, glomped by Azusa...  
  
Happosai, (Happy-chan), will no longer torment other women...  
  
Ranma & Ryoga finally learned what it takes to get along...  
  
Nabiki taught Kasumi about girls...  
  
I don't want to think about Genma & Soun.  
  
But what of Ukyo...?  
  
-----  
  
Ukyo: Tsubasa-kun, your eyes are so lovely...  
  
Tsubasa: Ukyo-sama... can we do it again?  
  
-----  
  
THE END  
  
Kun-chan:  
  
White Wolf made me do it!  
  
  
http://www.thekeep.org/~kunoichi/kunoichi/fanfics.html 


End file.
